Demonetka
thumb|160px Demonetka (ang. Daemonette) pomniejszy Demon Slaanesha. Demonetki są najliczniejszymi sługami Mrocznego Księcia. Opis thumb|left|200px Służą jako damy dworu i kurtyzany w Pałacu Rozkoszy, stworzone do spełniania każdej jego zachcianki. Wypełniają salę tronową Slaanesha, wylegując się na jedwabnych poduszkach, plotkują bez końca, układając plany zdobycia większej przychylności swego pana. Pełnią również rolę wojowniczkami i posłańcami Mrocznego Księcia. Slaanesh bardzo często zmienia swój humor i gdy jest sfrustrowany posyła Demonetki, by rozerwały na strzępy wszystko, co w jego oczach jest odrażające, zastępując to artystyczną wizją zniszczenia. Wygląd thumb|260px Z wyglądu Demonetki są zarówno piękne jak odrażające. Mają smukłe, gibkie ciała o bladej i gładkiej skórze. Ich ręce są przeważnie zakończone długimi, pokrytymi twardą chityną, ostrymi szczypcami. Służą do delikatnych pieszczot lub do zadania morderczego ciosu. Nogi Demonetek są długie o zakończaniach przypominającymi ptasie stopy. Twarz Demonetki jest bezpłciową maską potwornego piękna, a jej czarujące opalowe oczy przykuwają uwagę każdego śmiertelnika, który w nie spojrzy. Rozpościerają one naokoło siebie zniewalający zapach. Mimo że ich prawdziwa postać jest odrażająca i przerażająca jednak nienaturalna aura (będąca darem od Slaanesha) sprawiają że objawiają się jako niezwykle piękne oraz stają się obiektem pożądania śmiertelników, niezależnie od ich płci, rasy czy moralności. Kto spotka Demonetkę nie będzie w stanie tego zapomnieć. Wspomnienie tego wywołuje jednocześnie odrazę i wypaczoną, perwersyjną tęsknotę. Zachowanie thumb|190px Demonetki stanowią trzon demonicznej armii Slaanesha. Są one niezwykle zwinne. Poruszają się z gracją i dziką szybkością po polach bitew. Z wprawą wykorzystują swoje szczypce do ranienia i zabijania wrogów Mrocznego Księcia. W pewnych sytuacjach potrafią przebić nawet pancerze Kosmicznych Marines. thumb|left|230px Demonetki uwielbiają tańczyć na przesiąkniętej krwią ziemi, chwaląc Slaanesha swymi pieśniami. Nawet w najstraszniejszych konfliktach Demonetki uśmiechają się, mordując swoje ofiary. Delektując się wszystkimi emocjami jakie emanują z konających wrogów. Nierzadko są posyłane by uwieść konkretnych ludzi, zsyłając im wizje chwały lub ziszczenia ukrytych pragnień. Demonetka przewodząca grupie swych sióstr nosi tytuł Kusicielki (ang. Alluress). Grupa ta często zabiera ze sobą Instrument Chaosu, Ikonę Chaosu, a niekiedy Sztandar Rozkoszy. Jak każdy z demonów Mrocznego Księcia Demonetki nienawidzą demonów Krwawego Boga, a ulubionymi ofiarami, których okaleczanie i mordowanie sprawia im największą przyjemność są Eldarzy. Heroldowie Slaanesha thumb|125px|Herold Slaanesha Im bardziej Demonetka zadowoli Mrocznego Księcia tym bliżej może podejść do jego tronu. Najbardziej uprzywilejowane nazywane są służkami (ang. handmaidens), są one najszybszymi i najbardziej zabójczymi z mniejszych demonów. Znane również jako Heroldowie Slaanesha, mogą przebywać najbliżej siedziska. Karmią swojego pana słodyczami i masują jego ciało swoimi naoliwionymi szczypcami. Książę Rozkoszy powierza im realizację swoich najbardziej subtelnych intryg, ponieważ Strażnicy Tajemnic zostali stworzeni w większym stopniu do przemocy, niż finezji, której wymagają misterne plany. Heroldowie używają swego uwodzicielskiego uroku by wypaczyć swoich wrogów. Przy pomocy zaklęć wpływają na sny lub koszmary, podsycając najmroczniejsze żądze i pragnienia. Obietnicami chwały, samodoskonalenia, zmieniają ambicje w obsesje, paranoje i szaleństwa, popychając swą ofiarę ku samozagładzie wpływowi Mrocznego Księcia. Dowodzą one również jego armiami. Ciekawostki thumb|250px|Modele Demonetek z 3 Edycji W 3 edycji Warhammera 40k Demonetki dostały metalowe modele, mające nagie kobiece piersi, których mogły nawet być 3 pary. W 4 edycji utworzono nowe, plastikowe modele (używane do dzisiaj). Są wyraźnie pozbawione jednoznacznej płci, a głowy i ramiona zostały znacznie "zaostrzone". Źródła Codex: Chaos Daemons 4tth edition s. 33 Codex: Chaos Daemons 6th edition s. 54, 98 Dark Heresy 2 Enemies beyond s 122 Deathwatch Mark of Xenos s 110 Galeria Demonettki3pewniecosspiewajom.jpg|3 Demonetki demonetkazrpgabiegniedalekohen.jpg juznietakaladnademonetkaskaczenaultrasa.jpg|Demonetka atakuje Ultramarine daemonetkawwalce.png|Demonetki w walce demonetkkazcodexupatrzysienacosautornieznany.png daemonetteprawdopodobnieblanchewiecgrimdarknessoffrafjuczer.jpg Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Slaanesh Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Pomniejsze Demony Kategoria:Jednostki Chaosu Kategoria:Piechota Chaosu